Día de San Valentín
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín; día del amor, izzy se entera y en seguida decide convencer a Jace de sacr a Clary a alguna parte, por lo que el 14 de febrero estará lleno de preparativos para la noche especial de nuestra pareja favorita. lo que Clary no sabe es que esa simple cita tendrá más significado del que se espera. (Simabelle/Clace)


**Hola soy yo Laura! Cómo están todos? Esta fanfic es la primera que escribo en español, generalmente me dedico a escribir en inglés, pero quería darle una oportunidad a una historia en mi idioma natal. Probablemente lo deje en one-shot de san Valentín, pero puede convertirse en un Two-shot si así se me es pedido. En la historia Clary tiene 21 y Jace 23!**

* * *

Clary POV

Doy una vuelta en la cama y estiro mi brazo para tocar la luz de mi despertador el cual lee las doce del mediodía. Muy pocas son las ocasiones en las que duermo hasta tan tarde, pero ayer tuvimos una cacería de demonios bastante agitada. Es jueves 14 de febrero, esa es la fecha que lee mi reloj, así que asumo será verdad: Hoy es San Valentín. Saco los pies de la cama y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Isabelle me obligó a instalar en mi cuarto del Instituto. Doy una pequeña vuelta y pienso en lo irónico que me parece ahora el día de San Valentín, ya que es el día del amor y lleva el nombre del monstruo de Valentine. Lo que veo en el espejo no lo considero bonito; Bajita, de contextura delgada y fina, cara llena de pecas, ojos demasiado grandes y una masa de cabello rojo esperando por ser desenredado.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Quién es?- pregunto dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

-Soy yo Isabelle! Traigo noticias!- abro la puerta y encuentro a una Isabelle sumamente alegre- Simon me habló de eso del día de los enamorados, y se me ocurrió…

-Que hiciste Izzy?- Pregunto con los ojos como platos

-Pues… yo le comenté a Jace acerca de esto…- dijo ella habiéndose la inocente- Y lo convencí de llevarte en una cita.

-Después de tantos años, ahora es que celebraremos el día de San Valentín?- a decir verdad la idea me da un poco de curiosidad. Jace y yo llevamos de novios bastante y nunca habíamos celebrado el día de San Valentín, en realidad siempre ha sido una festividad sin importancia para mí.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- rápidamente me tomó de la muñeca- ahora es hora de arreglarse! Si y Jace vienen a las 6:00!

-Pero eso es en seis horas y media!- digo sorprendida tratando de soltarme de Izzy - Tengo hambre!

-Lo sé, por eso vamos a comer algo en la cocina y luego… ¡A arreglarnos!- Izzy dice emocionada

Rápidamente me sigue a la cocina y comemos unos emparedados de pan con queso. No es el mejor de los almuerzos, pero es algo. Izzy no deja de hablar acerca de lo feliz que está por que ella y Simon van a ir a yo no sé dónde.

-Bueno ya terminaste?-Pregunta la pelinegra

-En realidad si, pero aún no veo por que tenemos que arreglarnos tanto y todo eso, van a ser unas simples citas!- le digo

-Claro que no!- Se defiende Izzy- Ni siquiera sabes a dónde te llevara Jace!

-Dudo que sea una gran ocasión- le digo- probablemente sea, si una cita bonita, pero nada fuera de este mundo.

-Deja de ser tan ciega! Míralo como una ocasión para ponerte bella para Jace!- Izzy dice con una sonrisa en su cara

-El me ha visto horrible! No hay necesidad de ponerme espectacular! Y además tu haces de todo una ocasión!- le digo

-Oye! Yo no hago de todo una ocasión!-dice la cazadora de sombras

-Por el Ángel Iz! Cuando Simon tiró esa camiseta de world of Warcraft que odiabas a la basura prácticamente lanzaste una fiesta!- le digo

-Solo hice una pequeña reunión para celebrar un paso hacia la madurez total de mi querido novio Simon- dice Izzy con un tono de chiste

-oh por el Ángel Izzy!- le digo, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa Izzy ya me estaba arrastrando hasta su habitación

Al entrar a la habitación pude ver varios vestidos de coctel extendidos en la cama y todo el maquillaje puesto sobre el buro de la cazadora de sombras.

-Izzy a donde te llevará Simon?- le pregunto cruzando los dedos de que los vestidos fuesen para Izzy los vestidos y no para ella.

-oh! Simon y yo veremos una Película en su apartamento, no tengo que arreglarme solo me podre unos shorts y una camisa que robé de su cajón- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a uno de sus cajones de dónde sacó una camiseta de la Guerra de las Galaxias

-Osea que esos vestidos son para mí?- le pregunto preocupada- al menos podrías decirme a dónde me llevará Jace?

-Sip, esos vestidos son todos tuyos!- Izzy dice- Échales un ojo y me dices cual es el que mas te gusta!

Me acerco un poco a los vestidos y los examino minuciosamente. En total hay cuatro; Uno rojo que me llega hasta la rodilla y está ceñido al cuerpo y tiene un pequeño bolero, uno naranja que francamente no me gusta es demasiado chillón para mi gusto, uno azul eléctrico que es ajustado en la parte superior y más suelto en la parte inferior llega a mi rodilla y tiene una banda en el centro con un lazo hermosa al costado, y por último uno negro que diferencia de los anteriores que me llegan hasta la rodilla este me llega a la mitad del muslo, es ceñido desde el busto y en la cintura se abre para revelar una hermosa faldita, la cual está llena de pequeños remolinos de escarcha. Después de pensarlo por un segundo me decidí casi enseguida por el negro. Le muestro mi elección a Izzy quien me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Te he enseñado tan bien! Has hecho una elección de la cual no te arrepentirás!- dijo Izzy

-Oh Gracias! Realmente me encanta- le digo mientras alzo el vestido de la cama, noto que la etiqueta del precio sigue puesta y lee $750, es demasiado costoso, pero si conozco a Izzy sé que para ella la etiqueta del precio no es un problema. No quiero imaginarme en cuántos miles de dólares tendrá entre ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y accesorios. Sin prestarle más atención le arranco la etiqueta al vestido.

-Anda ve y báñate, llévate el vestido aquí te espero. Tómate tu tiempo!- dijo Izzy

-De acuerdo- le digo a Iz

* * *

Cuando salgo de la ducha me seco y me deslizo en mi ropa interior y vestido, salgo del baño y me dirijo a la habitación donde Izzy se encuentra. Abro la puerta y veo a Izzy terminando de alisar su largo cabello con la plancha. Ella ya está vestida en un par de shorts y la camisa de la guerra de las galaxias de la cual me había hablado, obviamente se ha colocado maquillaje, pues si no lo hubiese hecho no sería Izzy.

-Por el Ángel Clary!- dijo Izzy al levantar la mirada y verme- estas hermosa!

-Izzy, no estoy bonita, no trates de convencerme de lo contrario.- le digo a Iz ya que no me siento bonita, por lo menos no todavía.

-Bueno Clary, no trataré de hacerte cambiar de opinión ,pero ya te verás cuando termine contigo!- dice una muy emocionada Izzy.

* * *

Izzy tenía razón para las 6 de la tarde yo estaba lista y hermosa. A Izzy le había demorado un par de horas alisar mi cabello enredado y alzarlo en un elegante peinado. Mi maquillaje hacía que mis grandes ojos verdes resaltaran y que mis finos rasgos se vieran elegantes, el vestido lo acompañó con unos hermosos zapatos plateados que hacían juego con la escarcha de mi falda. Salí por la puerta de la Habitación y me dirigí al vestíbulo, en donde Jace y Simon estarían esperando. Y obviamente allí los encontramos, Simon estaba en sus jeans y una sencilla camiseta que lee Halo 4, y Jace, oh Jace está vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones del mismo color, su hermoso cabello dorado estaba estilizado y sus zapatos limpios. Cuando me vio sus dorados ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Por el Ángel Clary! Estás hermosa!- jace exclamó

-Izzy estás hermosa- dice Simon, por el tono en el que lo dice puedo notar que de verdad siente eso, hemos notado que a demás de poder caminar a la luz del sol, hubo otros efectos secundarios, Simon está envejeciendo al igual que nosotros por lo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no es inmortal. – de dónde habrás sacado esa camisa?

-Esta? Oh, pues en realidad no lo sé.- dice Izzy ríendo- adiós Clary, adiós Jace! Buena suerte!-termina esa última oración guiñándole un ojo a Jace

Izzy y Simon dejan el Instituto tomados de la mano, dejándonos a Jace y a mi solos

-Bueno mi querida Clary, feliz día de san Valentín- dijo jace tomando mi mano y dándole un beso- hemos de dirigirnos al restaurante o perderemos la reservación.

-vamos!- le digo contenta y salimos del Instituto tomados de la mano, de la misma manera que Simon e Isabelle lo hicieron.

Sdfghgfdsdfgh

Jace y yo cenamos en un elegante restaurante, el cual sirvió la mejor comida que he comido en toda mi vida, hablamos de Alec y Magnus, quienes piensan en adoptar, en Maryse y Robert que se encuentran en Idris y cosas así. Para el momento del postre, he de admitir que ha sido una velada fantástica, aunque he sentido a Jace un poco nervioso. Terminamos nuestra comida y Jace paga la cena. Salimos del restaurante y caminamos hasta un parquecito tomados de la mano a la luz de la luna.

-Jace, ¿podríamos sentarnos? Estoy cansada de caminar con estos zapatos- le digo aunque ya me había desplomado en una banca y me rápidamente me quito los zapatos.

De pronto Jace coloca una rodilla en el suelo, saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo y me mira a los ojos diciendo; Clarissa Adele Fray, estos años han sido los mejores de mi vida, quiero decirte que te amo y que quiero estar contigo un muy largo tiempo, tu me haces una mejor persona, tu sacas lo mejor de mí. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo haré, hasta el último de mis días, y si hay algo después, te seguiré amando entonces. Amo la manera en que tus ojos brillan, me encanta el sonido de tu voz y de tu risa, la manera en la que ves el mundo y como la traspasas a tus dibujos, todo eso me vuelve loco. Cuando estoy contigo siento que mi corazón va más rápido y que la única razón por la que merece estar vivo es por ti, Clary yo no soportaría perderte y por eso te quiero preguntar ¿Serias mi esposa?

¿Está esto en serio ocurriendo?, las palabras hermosas de Jace resuenan en mi mente y mi mirada se nubla por las lágrimas de emoción, me arrodillo a su lado y le doy un tierno beso en los labios- SI, SI, SI, SI,SI! Y MIIIL VECES SI! – grito a todo pulmón

-Enserio?- jace me dice alegre- OYERON? Dijo que si!

Me coloca el anillo en el dedo y no puedo evitar sonreír; es una delgada banda plateada con una esmeralda del color de mis ojos rodeada de pequeños diamantes y rubíes, básicamente el anillo de mis sueños, me lo saco del dedo para examinarlo mejor y me confundo al ver _ Siempre tuyo J.W.L.M.H. _

-Que significa'_ le pregunto a Jace

-Significa Jace Wayland Lightwood Morgernstern Herondale- me contesta

Nos dirigimos de vuelta al Instituto tomados de la mano conversando acerca de que Izzy o hizo pasar la tarde con Simon.

-Sabes que pretende pedirle matrimonio a Iz?- me dice jace- Me pidó permiso de pedir su mano y yo dije que si, por muy mal que me caiga, Izzy y el se aman, ya habl'o con Alec también.

-TE DIJO A TU PRIMERO?!

* * *

**Esa fue mi primera fanfic en español, espero la hayan disfrutado! Por favor dejen sus reviews! Si quieren puedo hacer un capítulo más con la boda de Clary, la de Izzy y la propuesta de matrimonio de Simon. Eso serian cinco capítulos, que me dicen se animan?**


End file.
